


Comfort for the Brokenhearted

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Kaya (Musician), LAREINE
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.Summary: I think the title says it all (?) Kaya's heart has been broken and Machi will offer him some support.





	

Kaya had been pacing back and forth on the hall in front of Kamijo’s office. He was growing increasingly frustrated. He knew the blond was busy with all the planning of his tour and Versailles and his birthday stuff but he needed to talk to him about some projects. Yet it seemed today Machi was taking all of his time.  
  
The vocalist sighed for the umpteenth time as he decided he would try to talk to him after lunch time. He was beginning to feel so annoyed with Machi’s constant presence. At first it had seemed like a nice thing that the drummer and Kamijo could reconnect after all those years; but he was now beginning to wish this had never happened.  
  
Kaya decided to go outside for lunch, maybe that would clear his head and help him fix his gloomy mood. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Machi; but even if he didn’t want to acknowledge it, he was beginning to see him as a threat.  
  
He remembered how a few months ago Kamijo had broken up his relationship with Teru because neither of them had time for each other. It had been painful to see the elder try to be even busier in order to crush his sadness. Kaya had wanted to offer as much comfort to him as possible, however he didn’t want to smother him or scare him away. He was almost sure Kamijo knew of his unrequited feelings for him and he didn’t want to seem desperate.  
  
Work had taken his toll on him too, but now he was once again working for Kamijo’s company and just as he was beginning to think maybe he could have a chance with the blond, Machi had appeared.  
  
Kaya sighed as he looked at his half eaten strawberry short cake. _“So much for a healthy lunch…”_ He thought. Lately he had been having more sweets than usual, and it was all due to his attempts at keeping his relationship with everyone at work cordial.  
  
After finishing his lunch Kaya had walked back to the studio, catching Kamijo as he was walking out along Machi. “Kamijo!” he called rushing towards him.  
  
The blond looked back. “Hey Kaya-chan! How are you?” he asked smiling.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you about a project…” Kaya said, he would have time for small talk at some other time.  
  
“Sure, I was just going out for lunch now…” Kamijo said looking at Machi.  
  
“Oh, we can have lunch tomorrow…” Machi said. “You can go with Kaya now…”  
  
“But you haven’t eaten…” Kaya blushed, he didn’t mean to overwork the man of his dreams even more than he did to himself already.  
  
“I can get something delivered and eat later…” Kamijo offered.  
  
“No way! Go and have lunch, I’ll be waiting for you here…” Kaya said in such a dictatorial tone the blond simply nodded and promised to be back soon.  
  
The next day Kaya was at the studio’s cafeteria drinking some coffee. He was trying to write some lyrics for a few new songs. He felt really frustrated; the previous day when Kamijo had come back from lunch, there were other urgent matters he had needed to take care of so he had ended up sending him his ideas and plans on an e-mail. _“At least he’ll have to read that…”_ Kaya thought looking out the window as he tapped his notepad with a pen.  
  
“Can I sit with you?” Machi asked looking at Kaya a bit worried he might be interrupting.  
  
Kaya looked back at Machi, “Sure…” he said as he tried not to over analyze him. Without the makeup and the vibrant red hair he didn’t look as intimidating has he did on stage, he seemed much more approachable and kind.  
  
“Thanks…” Machi smiled sitting down and placing his cup of coffee on the table. “I came to talk with Kamijo but he is busy with a Versailles meeting or something…”  
  
Kaya smiled while thinking this surely was Machi’s karma for never letting him talk to the blond. “Oh, you know how he is always busy, right?” he asked, not being able to hide his joy.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been taking so much of his time…” Machi said guessing correctly what was going through Kaya’s mind.  
  
Kaya’s eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t mind… I know the two of you have lots of things to talk about…”  
  
Machi laughed. “Yes, but now I know how you must have felt for all of the previous week…”  
  
Kaya smiled softly. “Oh, quit trying to read my mind, what are you, a witch?” he asked playfully.  
  
“Oh yes, I am a witch…” Machi smiled mischievously.  
  
Kaya couldn’t help it but laugh. “You know, you are really fun to talk to… you seemed quite the serious type…”  
  
“Why?” Machi asked. “Oh, I’m not supposed to talk on stage unless required, what other expression can I have?”  
  
“You are right…” Kaya said, he supposed he now knew why Kamijo liked to spend so much time with the drummer. “So… how are things going with Kamijo?” he asked, he was dying to know if he still had a chance with the blond.  
  
“Well, they are fine… he has a lot of projects where he wants to include me…” Machi answered. “I think that’s very kind of him…”  
  
“I guess it’s only natural to try to include those who are important to us…” Kaya insisted.  
  
“I guess…” Machi agreed sipping some of his coffee.  
  
“You are really important to him, aren’t you?” Kaya asked looking at him.  
  
Machi arched an eyebrow. “I don’t really know…”  
  
“I mean, this isn’t only because of his 20th anniversary anymore… he really likes having you around…” Kaya bit his lower lip. “You… used to be really close, right?”  
  
Machi looked at Kaya. “You are in love with him, aren’t you?”  
  
“That’s a really personal question!” Kaya blushed deep red at the elder’s question.  
  
“You started it!” Machi protested.  
  
“Sorry…” Kaya apologized looking down. “I… didn’t mean to intrude so much…”  
  
“Kamijo and I are just friends…” Machi sighed as he decided to clear the vocalist’s doubts. Seeing how the younger looked back at him once more. “You don’t have to be afraid of me spending time with him…”  
  
“Sorry… I really didn’t…” Kaya began apologizing again.  
  
“It’s ok, and just so you know…” Machi got up, getting closer to the younger ear. “We dated a long time ago but it didn’t end well… that’s why we hadn’t spoken in such a long time…” he then straightened up. “I’ll go see if he is available now…” the beautiful drummer smiled leaving Kaya stunned with such revelation.  
  
Kaya was on his bed later that night. He hadn’t gotten a reply from Kamijo yet. He hadn’t mustered the courage to go and try to talk to him for the rest of that day; Machi’s words still danced in his mind. He sighed as he held one of his pillows. _“It must have been really painful to him…”_ he thought then hearing his phone vibrate; so he took it. Kamijo had finally answered his e-mail, asking to meet him the next day at his office. He smiled, however feeling a bit worried the blond was still at his office; a quick glance at the clock telling him soon it would be midnight. “You wouldn’t be there at this time if you were mine…” he told his phone screen. “You just wait… I’ll take you home one of these days…”  
  
The next day Kaya was a bit surprised to notice he had been requested to arrive at the same time as the rest of Lareine, Versailles and Kamijo’s supports. He however supposed that was a good thing.  
  
“Thank you all for coming…” Kamijo told them as he sat at his chair. “I’ve been checking all of your ideas for the Rose Fes… and I think they are all fun… however I don’t think we have time for all of them, so I choose a few and I would like you to work with each other…”  
  
The rest of the meeting had been discussing which activities they all agreed were good and how they were going to work. Kaya was happy Kamijo had approved his chosen setlist, and he was really excited he would be working with Hizaki. He had been pleasantly surprised Machi and Emiru had wanted to join in too.  
  
Days seemed to fly by, Kaya still felt a bit awkward around Machi but he seemed to be the discrete type since he hadn’t brought up the subject of their revealing conversation at all. He found that he was glad to spend time with the drummer, his sense of humor and his demeanor had won his trust.  
  
Kaya also felt better knowing that Machi wasn’t into the blond anymore, and that helped him focus on his music and the rest of his work.  
  
The vocalist arrived a bit earlier to the rehearsal that day, he had finished his other activities and not really having much to do he had decided to go there. He opened the door without knocking, noticing Machi was already there arranging his drum set.  
  
“Hi…” Machi greeted the younger.  
  
“Hi… I didn’t know you were here already…” Kaya said apologetically.  
  
“That’s ok, it’s not like you are interrupting or something…” Machi smiled as he kept on working on his drum set. “You are here early…”  
  
“So are you…” Kaya then went to sit down on the couch.  
  
“I had lunch with Kamijo, I didn’t have anything to do afterwards so I stayed here… I don’t think there’s anything as too much practice…” Machi explained.  
  
“Oh, you are a really good drummer…” Kaya complimented. “That must be the reason why…”  
  
“Thanks. So… how are things going with Kamijo?” Machi suddenly asked.  
  
“Huh?” Kaya was a bit surprised with that subject.  
  
Machi looked at Kaya “Is it still a too personal question?”  
  
“Oh… not really…” Kaya looked down. “Nothing is going on if that’s what you are asking…”  
  
“Come on, you are not teenagers… surely there’s something there…” Machi encouraged.  
  
“I think he doesn’t feel the same way as I do…” Kaya decided to confide him.  
  
“He always acts so gentlemanly with you… that must mean something…” Machi insisted.  
  
“That he is truly polite?” Kaya smiled somehow sadly.  
  
Machi then went to sit next to Kaya. “Have you told him about your feelings?”  
  
“Not really…” Kaya smiled. “But I think I’ve made it more than obvious…”  
  
“Kamijo is a bit slow… you know?” he asked taking Kaya’s hand softly. “I think you’ll have to tell him straight in his face…”  
  
“Is that how the two of you started dating?” Kaya laughed softly, however feeling a bit sorry as he saw the pained expression on the drummer’s face.  
  
“That’s a story that is much better in the past…” Machi tried to smile again.  
  
Kaya was going to apologize however at that moment the rest of the guys arrived and the rehearsal began.  
  
“I think I’ll tell him tonight…” Kaya told Machi, looking at him through the mirror on the dressing room. They were the last ones there at the moment.  
  
Machi seemed a bit surprised, “Great… I wish you all the luck on the world…” he said looking at the younger. “Not that you need it when you look like that…”  
  
“Do you think?” Kaya asked. The show was about to be over and he would try to catch Kamijo as he left the stage after their final scene.  
  
“He is really lucky you know…” Machi smiled as he finished fixing his makeup. “Come on, they are about to bring the cake in…” With that they both walked back to the stage.  
  
Hizaki had been the one assigned to bring in the cake and they all cheered and sang for Kamijo. The blond looked happy, after all the whole event had been a success.  
  
As soon as it was over, Kaya walked out of the stage being followed by Machi. But both of them stopped abruptly as they saw how down the stage, Teru had launched himself towards Kamijo and was now kissing him passionately. Machi simply placed one of his hands on the younger’s shoulder. That had been unexpected.  
  
“Wanna go for some drinks?” the drummer asked as he took Kaya back to the dressing room.  
  
“Yeah, I think I need them…” Kaya sighed feeling defeated.  
  
Later that night both Kaya and Machi were sharing a couch at the drummer’s living room; having some wine. Kaya really needed some privacy so he hadn’t refused when the elder offered to go to his place. They hadn’t even changed since Kaya just wanted to leave.  
  
“God… I can’t believe they are back together…” Kaya sighed. They had heard as they were leaving how a couple of the guys were saying Teru had been trying to get back together with the blond for a while now, and how he seemed to share his desire.  
  
“Don’t feel bad…” Machi tried to comfort him. “It’s better to know now that he wasn’t over Teru to begin with…”  
  
“You are right…” Kaya tried to smile as he crossed his legs. “I would have hated if he would have broken up with me because of him later…”  
  
Machi refilled both of their glasses. “Should we make a toast?”  
  
Kaya looked at Machi. “Sure… what should we toast to, pretty blond men?”  
  
“How about we make a toast to those who are too blind to realize our feelings for them?” Machi asked.  
  
“Cheers to them!” Kaya exclaimed drinking his wine, seeing how Machi also finished his glass on one long gulp. “So… who is the lucky man?”  
  
“Lucky man?” Machi asked as he refilled their glasses yet once more.  
  
“The one of your toast…” Kaya insisted. “He must be rather dense…” he laughed to then take one more sip form his glass.  
  
“Oh, I can’t blame someone who is in love…” Machi smiled somehow sadly.  
  
“Is he with someone?” Kaya wondered just who was this mysterious guy.  
  
“Not really…” Machi drank some more.  
  
Kaya placed his glass down. “Then what’s stopping you? You seem the type who doesn’t wait for an invitation… if you know what I mean…”  
  
“Right now?” Machi enarched an eyebrow and for a moment Kaya could have sworn his eyes glimmered with the same vibrant red of his hair and clothes. “I wouldn’t take advantage on a drunk person…”  
  
Kaya looked at the drummer a bit surprised as he felt his face blush slightly. “I can’t possibly be drunk with a couple glasses of wine…”  
  
Machi smiled moving closer to the vocalist, caressing his face softly. “Would you like me to try and comfort your broken heart?”  
  
“Yes… please…” Kaya asked, not being able to say anything more as the drummer’s lips captured his in a subtle kiss which soon grew both in passion and intensity.  
  
Machi then kissed down Kaya’s neck, biting softly on his white flesh making him moan. “I’ve heard you have a thing for vampires…”  
  
“I do…” Kaya answered looking into the drummer’s eyes, climbing on his lap as best he could with his long dress, claiming his lips once more.  
  
The drummer hands wandered over the younger’s back, finding the dress zipper and undoing it expertly. “Your skin is so soft…” he complimented as he began lowering the dress.  
  
Kaya allowed him to remove it all the way to his waist, before moving down on the couch. Machi then followed him, kissing him deeply as he settled between his legs. “You look so sexy…”  
  
“So do you…” Kaya then began unzipping the elder’s dress with his help, soon removing the upper part too.  
  
“Come to my bedroom…” Machi offered his hand, helping Kaya up and guiding him towards his bed. Pushing him softly against the soft mattres as he once again kissed his neck.  
  
“Mmm… it seems I’m not the only one with a vampire thing…” Kaya purred as he began unlacing the elder’s corset.  
  
“Old habits are hard to kill…” Machi confessed as he kissed down the younger’s chest, biting softly on his chest as he also removed his corset.  
  
Kaya moaned then feeling the drummer’s hands caressing his groin beneath his still partially removed dress. “Care to make a new habit?” he asked as he pulled Machi towards his lips, kissing him deeply.  
  
“Anything you want… my queen…” Machi agreed, not caring what the younger might want, he wanted to please him.  
  
“You just called me your queen, prove it… worship me.” Kaya requested feeling bold.  
  
Machi smiled, bowing slightly before moving down on the younger’s body, kissing his thigs and bitting softly right where it joined his groin. Kaya small moans encouraged him further, and soon he was sucking on the younger’s hardened flesh still beneath the skirt of his dress. Taking him as deep as he could, increasing his pace every so often.  
  
“Oh… your lips are amazing…” Kaya moaned as he writhed.  
  
“Your taste is amazing…” Machi said as he licked the younger from base to tip to then resume his sucking, enjoying his particular taste until he heard the younger scream, feeling his seed fill his mouth. So he swallowed it delighted.  
  
“Please… I want to feel you…” the vocalist requested once he caught his breath.  
  
Machi looked up at him. “But I’m having so much fun worshiping you…”  
  
“I think I’ve had enough…” Kaya looked intensely at the drummer.  
  
“Fine…” Machi agreed then removing the younger’s underwear, moving towards his nightstand, taking some lube and condoms.  
The drummer then settled between Kaya’s legs, pushing one of his now lubbed fingers inside the vocalist’ body. “This is gonna feel so good…” he said as he made room quickly for a second finger.  
  
Kaya made his best effort at relaxing his muscles, he was desperate to feel the drummer inside. “Hurry…” he requested.  
  
“Just a bit longer beautiful…” Machi requested as he entered a third finger, he didn’t want to hurt him.  
  
“You think I can’t take it?” Kaya asked as he noticed the drummer wasn’t quite done, then feeling his fingers reach his favorite spot, moaning harder.  
  
“Oh… I just want to make sure you are going to scream my name in joy rather than in pain…” Machi smiled as he removed his fingers, taking a condom and placing it on himself.  
  
“Wont you let me see it?” Kaya pouted looking at Machi.  
  
“I think it’s better if you feel it…” Machi said as he hovered over the younger kissing him deeply as he guided his member towards the just prepared area on Kaya’s body, pressing his tip softly against it.  
  
Kaya moaned as he felt the pressure against his body, relaxing as much as he could to be able to accommodate him. “Mmm… you feel so big…”  
  
Machi smiled finally entering him completely. “You feel so warm…”  
  
“Move…” Kaya requested.  
  
“Your wish is my command…” Machi said then kissing him deeply once again as he began a slow deep rhythm. Enjoying how the younger’s moans crashed and drowned on his lips.  
  
“Ah… yes…” Kaya moaned moving against the elder. “You are so hard…”  
  
“You made me like this…” Machi said as he began increasing his pace too. Taking one of his hands towards the vocalist’s manhood moving his dress aside as he angled his hips to reach for his sweet spot.  
  
“Ah!” Kaya nearly yelled as he felt his abdomen clench and spasm pleasantly. “There… more!”  
  
“Mmm… yes… you are so tight…” Machi moaned increasing his pace even more, he was really close too.  
  
“Ah!! Machi!!” Kaya screamed in pleasure as he reached his completion, coming harder than he had in a long time; spilling his seed on Machi’s fingers.  
  
Machi couldn’t take it anymore, sensing how Kaya’s body became even tighter as he came; following him into completion and filling the barrier between their bodies. “Oh… yes…”  
  
A few moments later, Machi was lying on his bed. His arms where cradling Kaya as he held him; one of his hands caressed his hair softly. “Was it good enough?” he asked.  
  
“Yes…” Kaya answered looking back at the elder. “Was it good for you?”  
  
“Yes… I didn’t expect less of you…” Machi smiled. “I hope it helped a bit with the broken heart pain…”  
  
Kaya then turned around, looking into Machi’s eyes, “It did…”  
  
“I can keep on helping you whenever you need it…” Machi offered.  
  
“Wouldn’t that be… painful for you?” Kaya asked a bit worried, for a moment he had been so desperate for some love that now he wondered if he was harming Machi without realizing it.  
  
“Oh, I’m an adult man… I know what I’m getting into.” Machi smiled, noticing that answer wouldn’t be enough. “You can continue to be in love with your prince… I can continue being your friend…”  
  
“That’s kinda cruel…” Kaya said.  
  
“As cruel as it is for you to be in love with someone you can’t have… I can live with that…” Machi insisted. “Or… you can take a chance on me and see where we go from there…”  
  
“I don’t think it’s fair for you…” Kaya seemed worried.  
  
“Hey, you can’t get over someone in one night…” Machi stated. “I can’t expect you to fall for me at this moment… so you can take your time… I’ll wait…”  
  
“What if… what if I don’t fall in love with you?” Kaya insisted.  
  
“I’m not asking you to fall in love with me… I’m not in love with you yet… I like you a lot and I just want the chance to try and make you happy…” Machi then got closer, kissing Kaya’s lips softly.  
  
“You are awesome…” Kaya smiled. “For what it’s worth… I think I would love to fall in love with you…”  
  
Machi caressed Kaya’s face. “I would love that too… now… how about if we take all this stuff off and take a shower?”  
  
“That would be great!” Kaya laughed softly as they both got up, walking towards the bathroom.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after I saw a picture of those two together https://www.instagram.com/p/BICjgs5jxzI/ this idea got into my head and I just had to make it happen XD I kinda like them as a pairing so you might have to see more of these in the future but it depends on my muses XD I hope you enjoyed it n.n


End file.
